Nightmares
by DMBfan
Summary: Cody has always had nightmares, but never like this. Recovering from an emergency oepration, he begins to have terrifying nightmares. Zack begins to think something isn't right. Nothing could prepare them for the truth. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is a co-write between myself, 0x0xLOVE and WARx0x0, and every once and awhile xfilesguy123. This is about what happens when nightmares become too real. There's a mystery buried beneath Cody's paranoia. See if you can figure it out. Here's a prologue to just give you a glance into Cody's mind. Please review. We'd appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Suite Life**

Prologue

_Cody Martin wasn't sure if he was awake. He was lying in what appeared to be a dentist's office with people wearing masks standing all around him. Cody at first thought he was flashing back to two days earlier when he had his wisdom teeth removed. But this felt different. Cody moaned as a doctor held back his lips with some claps. Then they started drilling into his teeth. Cody could feel blood collecting in his mouth and sliding down his throat. Cody's eyes widened as the doctors started pulling out teeth. He started to scream as they drilled into his gums._

_Cody gasped as the scene changed. He was in an operating room. At least it seemed he was. He was looking down on himself. He was asleep with a tube in his mouth. His lips were pale and lifeless. Doctors were standing around his stomach. Cody gasped as they drilled into his navel. Blood went everywhere._

Cody Martin awoke with a start. Outside rain was falling down his window. His brother Zack was fast asleep. Cody got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He flicked on the light and stared into the mirror. He held up his lips, looking for any wounds or signs of drilling. Nothing. He held up his shirt and examined his navel. No wound or blood. He sighed. A nightmare. Just a terrible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

OK here's chapter 1. Now we get into the story a little. Much more explained in 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up.

Chapter 1

Cody slumped down lower in the fourth seat back, second seat over from the wall of Mr. Bauer's 4th period AP Geometry class. He tried, in an almost desperate manner, to concentrate on the geometric proofs they were supposed to have copied and solved from the board. Cody had done neither. His stomach, which was the reason he couldn't focus in his favorite class, was turning flips. It'd been acting that way since breakfast, which he hadn't eaten, and wasn't showing much promise of getting any better. He'd considered going to the nurse, as any reasonable person would've, but had quickly dismissed this idea after he remembered he had an American History and an English test today, both of which he couldn't afford to miss. So he'd been keeping the stomachaches to himself, hoping they'd go away within time.

……………………….

Cody sat at his editor's desk, biting his bottom lip. His stomach was doing flips again. Cody tried to focus on what he was doing. The school paper was doing a special story on a student who had just died during a routine stay at the hospital. Cody hadn't really known Austin Green but he still felt saddened by his death. The boy had simply been in the hospital to have his appendix removed. His body had a bad reaction to some medicine or something. The school was reeling from the tragedy.

Cody looked up as Zack walked into the room.

"Did you interview Austin's math teacher?" asked Cody, standing up.

"Yeah. She's pretty sad about the whole thing," replied Zack. Cody nodded.

"Most everyone is. There's a memorial assembly today," exclaimed Cody. He bit his lip as his stomach did another flip. Luckily Zack was going over his notes.

"Anyone else you can think of that we haven't interviewed?" asked Cody as he sat down. Zack thought about it for a minute.

"Emma was his science partner last year. And she's on the same dance team as Austin's sister," answered Zack.

"Go talk to her," ordered Cody.

"She's in class, genius," reminded Zack in annoyance. Cody narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Use your press pass," exclaimed Cody, getting frustrated with his brother. _You've done this a bagillion times before, _said Cody to himself. Zack saluted and made a fast exit. Cody rolled his eyes and got back to work. He winced as his stomach flip-flopped again. He started to feel a little dizzy too. Cody leaned his head against the wall and tried to calm himself down.

……………

Emma Marshall had AP English II that period. Zack knew Emma's schedule by heart. He always managed to find a way to spring her from class for whatever story he was working on. She had a 4.0 so none of her teachers cared. Zack peeked in Room 145 to make sure she wasn't taking a test. She was simply dutifully taking notes. Zack knocked softly on the door. Dr. Freeman opened the door a crack. Freeman was the head of the English department and a former college professor. Never in a million years would Zack have him as a teacher.

"Hi, Dr. Freeman. I need to interview Emma for the paper," explained Zack as he held up his pass. A few of Emma's friends saw Zack and giggled. Freeman shook his head but smiled a little.

"What's the interview for?" asked Freeman.

"A piece on Austin Green," replied Zack with a frown. Freeman closed his eyes and nodded.

"Hold on one second, Zachary," exclaimed Freeman. Zack nodded as Freeman disappeared back into the classroom. Emma came out a few moments later. Zack couldn't help but smile. Emma was beautiful. There was no other way to put it. To Zack she was an angel. Her long golden blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight whenever she was outside. Zack could get lost in her radiant blue eyes for hours on end. But the thing that Zack loved most about Emma were her lips. Her full, sensual, and clear cut lips. Emma's lips were unbelievably thick and gorgeous.

"So what's this about, Zack?" asked Emma as she leaned against the wall. Zack snapped out of his thoughts.

"I need to ask you some things about Austin Green," explained Zack. Emma sighed and closed her eyes. She had been really upset when news of Austin's death reached the school.

"What about Austin?" asked Emma.

"Just any memories you have about him. Something you want to say," answered Zack.

"I don't know, Zack. I hate to think about it. Lindsay Green is a good friend of mine," explained Emma.

"I know. I just thought if anyone can say something meaningful it would be you," replied Zack. Emma smiled weakly. She took a deep breath and said a few touching words about how kind and intelligent Austin had been. A few stray tears were falling down Emma's cheeks when she finished. She wiped them away.

"That was amazing, Emma. Really from the heart," exclaimed Zack softly as he shut his notebook. Emma nodded.

"I better get back to class," said Emma. Zack nodded. Emma gave Zack a weak smile and returned to class. Zack watched her go and then headed back to the editing room. He knew she would be upset after school and need a shoulder to cry on. Zack was more then willing to give her his shoulder. He felt kind of guilty for making her upset over Austin's death.

The door to the editing room was shut tight. Strange. Usually Cody left it open. Zack opened the door and nearly fainted. Cody was lying on the ground, pale and lifeless. Drool was pouring out of his mouth. Zack could see some blood mixed in with it.

"Cody, oh my God, Cody! Can you hear me, buddy?" asked Zack. Cody gurgled a response. Zack wasted no time and picked up the phone and dialed the nurses office. The nurse promised she would be right down. The twenty seconds Zack had to wait felt like hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Long chapter. Lot of stuff in this one. The two nightmares might disturb you. But hey their nightmares. LOL Please enjoy. I'd like to thank a friend of mine for writing the nightmares and the Emma scene. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks for those who have reviewed.

Chapter 2

Zack watched as paramedics worked on Cody. The ambulance had taken five minutes to get to the school. It had been fifteen minutes since Zack had found Cody on the floor. Cody was now completely out. He had passed out after Nurse Rollins had checked on him for several minutes. It had been then that Rollins called 911. Zack felt helpless as the paramedics examined Cody's stomach and chest. Cody's shirt was lying in two pieces on the floor and now the boy had sensors on his chest and stomach.

Zack jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nurse Rollins was kneeling down behind him.

"They're taking Cody to the hospital now," explained Rollins. "Do you want to go with him?" Zack nodded desperately. He didn't want to leave Cody's side. Zack stood back as Cody was loaded onto a stretcher. He felt like time was going in slow motion as he walked next to his brother as Cody was wheeled down the hall. Cody had still not woken up.

Cody came to in the ambulance. Zack breathed a sigh of relief as Cody opened his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?" asked Zack as he leaned over Cody. Cody blinked a few times.

"My stomach feels funny. Where am I?" asked Cody.

"On your way to the hospital. You passed out at school. I was really worried," answered Zack. Cody spent the rest of the trip answering questions from the paramedics. Zack held his brother's hand and sat silently.

Zack had to break contact with Cody once that arrived at the hospital. Cody was taken to the emergency room and Zack was escorted to a waiting room. He called his mother's cell phone and left a message that he was at the hospital now. Hopefully Carey was on her way.

…………

Cody was patient as he was examined from head to toe and submitted to an ultrasound on his stomach and a CAT Scan of his entire body. The main concern was his stomach. Doctors were pretty sure something was wrong. A surgeon met with Cody in the ER. Zack was brought in by a nurse. He leaned against the gurney Cody was lying on.

"Cody, I'm Dr. Waters. I've been put in charge of your case," began the doctor. Cody nodded.

"There is something wrong in your belly. Our only option is an exploratory surgery to try and find the problem," explained Waters, Cody sighed. Great. Surgery. Just what he needed.

"Is your mother here yet?" asked Waters. "We need her consent before we operate."

"I'll call her. It's better if she hears it from me," replied Cody. Zack gave Cody his cell phone. Carey picked up on the second ring.

"I'm almost there, Zack. How's Cody?"

"This is Cody, Mom."

"Oh baby. Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. Something is wrong in my stomach. I need surgery so doctors can examine my stomach for anything that's wrong."

"I'll be there in two minutes. The taxi just got here."

"OK. We're on floor six." Cody hung up. Carey was there in under sixty seconds. Cody rubbed his stomach in pain as Waters explained the surgery to Carey. Soon it was time for Cody to go. Carey kissed him goodbye and held him for awhile. Cody cried a little as he had never had surgery before. Zack was sympathetic towards Cody as he had gone under the knife twice. Both times in the last year. Right after being grounded for skipping school, Zack's appendix burst. That had come as a godsend as Carey forgot about the boys being grounded. A month earlier Zack helped the basketball team win a huge game. A rival player got so mad he broke Zack's nose and damaged his lips. Zack ended up in the operating room for three hours.

"It will be over before you know it," assured Zack as he hugged Cody.

"Ok. You would know," replied Cody. Zack laughed a little. Cody waved goodbye to his family as he was taken to the OR. Nearby a man dressed in a dark suit watched as Cody was wheeled away. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed number 2 on speed dial. He got an answer after one ring.

"Yes?"

"It's Raines. We just found another one."

…………….

Cody had always wanted to be a doctor. To help people in need. He thought surgeons were heroes. So as well as being scared, he also felt a tremendous amount of respect for the surgeons who would be operating on him. Cody yawned as he was placed on the operating table. He licked his lips nervously as his gown was pulled down to his waist. Waters leaned down next to Cody.

"OK, Cody. Let me explain what's going to happen. We're going to put you to sleep now so the anesthesilogist can put you under," began Waters. Cody nodded.

"During the surgery there will be this plastic support between your lips to keep you from swallowing the air tube we're going to put down your throat," explained Waters. Cody nodded again.

"Any questions?" asked Waters. Cody sighed.

"How long?" asked Cody.

"No longer then four hours," assured Waters. Cody nodded. The scrub nurses got to work. They put an IV in Cody's hand and started to put him to sleep. Cody's vision got blurry. A gas mask was held over his face. Cody thought he heard someone say count backwards from 100. Cody made it to 98 before it all went black.

…………….

David Walker opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was his little brother Oliver leaning over him.

"Hey, Ollie? Where's Mom?" asked David.

"Talking with the doctors. How's your tummy feel?" asked Oliver.

"Like crap," replied David as he coughed.

"It's also missing an appendix," explained Oliver. David nodded as he sat up.

"How long was the surgery?" asked David.

"Just under two hours. Did you have any dreams?" asked Oliver in a hushed tone. David's dreams were not yet public knowledge.

"No. Thank God," replied David.

"After you're last one, well, I was disturbed. You seeing me being cooked in an oven. That's creepy. Like a witch is going to eat me or something," exclaimed Oliver. David nodded. He had been suffering from nightmares for the past two weeks. A lot of them featured Oliver meeting a gruesome fate. Being eaten by a shark. Burnt in a fire. Cooked in an oven. David was afraid to tell his parents.

"We should tell mom," argued Oliver.

"No. She'll think I lost it," snapped David.

"I don't want to be shoved in a pan and cooked alive! Or eaten by a shark!" exclaimed Oliver.

"They're just dreams. Just dreams, Ollie," explained David. Yeah that's right. Just dreams. Just dreams. SO why was he so scared?

………………

Cody was dead to the world. Drool dripped from between his lips and occasionally he gurgled. The surgery was well underway. Waters and his team had accessed Cody's stomach without any problem. His intestines were healthy as were his liver and kidneys. So far no problems.

…………….

When Cody went into surgery, Zack really had nothing to do so he decided to wander around the hospital.

"Zack honey where are you going?" asked Carey

"I'm just going to walk around a bit, I won't be long I promise." Zack answered. Carey nodded as her son walked out of the waiting room. Zack had been walking for about five minutes when he saw a room with a girl in it who looked a lot like Emma, his beloved girlfriend. So he walked in the room and, sure enough it was Emma. Zack looked down at her and saw that she had dried blood on her nose which appeared to be broken and she had a fat lip, which looked unnatural considering she naturally had big lips.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Zack. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Emma's reply was hard for Zack to understand,

"Lola and the rest of her evil friends slammed my face into a locker repeatedly for what seemed like forever" tears were streaming down her face as she told Zack what happened

"Oh Emma, that's awful…are you going to be alright?" asked Zack.

"I'm not sure, I have to get surgery on my lips so the swelling goes down, and my nose I guess the break is really severe," replied Emma sadly. Zack put his hand on Emma's shoulder and said

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, you're a brave person for dealing with all that Emma and you can get through anything, I'm sure of it." Emma smiled up at him and said very softly "Thank-you." Zack smiled and said "You're welcome." Zack stood there smiling at her until she asked "How's Cody? I heard he collapsed at school!"

"I'm not sure to be honest, he's in surgery right now, they're operating on his stomach," Zack's smile went away as he answered. Emma said in return "Oh Zack, he'll be alright he's brave, and with a great brother like you he'll fight as hard as he can for his life." Zack smiled as the thanked Emma. He stood there with his hand tightly on her shoulder until she fell asleep.

…………………

_Cody found himself standing in the Tipton kitchen, and he smelled the aroma of cooked meat. He couldn't wait to see what came out of Chef Paulo's big steel oven as the smell made his mouth water. He thought of his brother Zack on the 23__rd__ floor and how he would love to eat whatever was in that oven. A couple minutes passed and the timer went off, signaling whatever was in that oven was ready to be taken out. Cody ran up to the counter excitedly as Chef Paulo laid a long tray on top of it. He looked down at the tray and his excitement vanished. The aroma that made his mouth water was his twin brother Zack. He stared at his brother who was cooked to a golden brown with an apple in his mouth. Cody stared at his brother tears streaming down his face. Chef Paulo turned to look at him and said "What's the matter doesn't our main course look delicious?" Cody didn't respond he just continued staring at his twin crying._

_Cody was lying in his bed, it was nice to be in his own bed, but something was wrong. He felt something moving around in his stomach. He ignored it for several minutes but soon he felt a sharp pain inside his stomach. He slowly lifted up his shirt to find a rat clawing its way out of his belly button. Cody stared at the rat in shock, his eyes wide, his mouth open, and his hands shaking. Then, suddenly, everything became black_

The surgery continued as Cody's mind continued to be haunted. His dreams were all more horrifying then the next. Zack being eaten by zombies. Cody being swallowed up by his bed. Zack being eaten by a shark, tigers, and several other animals. And since Cody was in surgery, he couldn't wake up. He just went from one nightmare to the next. And this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah. I know. I suck. So shoot me. I had computer problems with this one. Thanks to all who review and all who helped me write this. So sorry about the delay. Keep those reviews coming though. Thanks.

Chapter 3

The night brought a light but chilling rain that soaked the city of Boston. Life slowed down a little but mostly it stayed constant with the usual hustle and bustle. Zack sat in the waiting room, staring out at rain soaked Boston. Cody had been in surgery for almost six hours now. The surgeons had opened up his chest as well. They just wanted to be thorough.

Zack looked up as the door to the waiting room opened. Emma's little brother, Ryan, was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ryan," greeted Zack. Zack adored Ryan and whenever he went over to Emma's house he made sure to play catch with Ryan. Ryan was a star pitcher on his little league team and was exceedingly bright for a ten-year-old.

"How's your brother doing?" asked Ryan as he sat down next to Zack.

"Still in surgery. I assume Emma is in surgery right now," replied Zack.

"Yeah. For about an hour now. Her lips got hurt real bad," answered Ryan sadly.

"She's a tough girl. She'll make it," assured Zack. Ryan shrugged. He ran a hand through his short black hair while running a finger across his bottom lip. He always did this when he was nervous.

"Emma will be fine, Ryan," assured Zack again. "She's had surgery before right?" Ryan nodded.

"On her belly. There was some infection in there or something," answered Ryan.

"And she came out alright," added Zack.

"Yeah. I still worry about her though," exclaimed Ryan. Zack nodded. The two worried siblings sat there together and waited, hoping for the best.

…………….

_Emma wasn't sure what was going on. This can't be right. She was looking down at herself as doctors prepped her lips for surgery. But she should be asleep right now. The doctors worked carefully as they shoved a plastic support between Emma's lips. Nurses sucked up the drool that soon followed like a waterfall. Emma was starting to get creeped out. This had to be a nightmare. But it looked so real. She wanted to scream as her upper lip was sliced open. _

…………..

Cody remained still as his chest and stomach were closed up. This incision went all the way from his chest to his belly button. Cody was bandaged and carefully moved onto a gurney. He was still deeply sedated. He would be for that night at least. Nurses were careful as they moved Cody towards the intensive care ward. The surgeons went to track down Zack and Carey. When they were sure the surgeons were gone, the nurses took Cody towards an isolated part of the hospital. Two men were waiting for them inside an operating room.

"Get him on the table," snapped one of the men. The nurses quickly moved Cody onto the table and put him back under. The men carefully cut off Cody's bandages, exposing his wound.

"Give me the virus," ordered the second man. A nurse handed him a syringe. The man injected the contents into Cody's belly button.

"His stomach will start reacting to it within the next twelve hours. Keep a close eye on him," ordered the first man. Cody was bandaged back up and placed back on the gurney. The nurses wheeled him to ICU as if nothing had happened.

………………

Darren Hopkins was a well respected surgeon. He had started as a field surgeon in the army before moving to pediatrics. He was famous all over the world. He was also being blackmailed into doing horrible things. He had no choice. The people he answered to had his family in a dangerous situation. If Darren disobeyed they would be killed. No question. It had gotten easier over the years. The death toll usually was kept at a minimum. Austin Green had been number 12. Not bad for ten years of work.

Darren sighed as his private line rang. The line had been installed twelve years ago.

"Yes," answered Darren as he picked up the phone.

"David Walker. Room 314. We want him in the OR by tonight. Emma Marshall will be undergoing many more surgeries as well," explained the caller. Darren sighed. Two more patients for him. The Martin boy was already being treated by Raines.

"Understood," replied Darren. The caller hung up.

…………………

Zack watched as Cody slept. The surgery had gone well. Cody's stomach was fine. Doctors would just keep an eye on him for a few days. Emma was out of surgery as well. Ryan had gone off to be with her and would update Zack later about her condition. Zack started to feel restless as he watched Cody sleep. His stomach grumbled and Zack realized he hadn't eaten anything since arriving at the hospital. Deciding that Cody wasn't waking up for awhile, Zack made his way towards the cafeteria. The lights had been dimmed so the ICU patients could sleep peacefully. Zack was shocked to discover that it was already ten 'o' clock. Time flies. He jumped when the doors to the ER burst open. Zack moved to the side as a sick patient was wheeled past him. The ER staff barely noticed Zack as they rushed the sick kid to surgery. Poor little guy, thought Zack as he continued to head towards the cafeteria. If he had waited around, he would have noticed the two men in dark suits who showed up and entered Cody's room. They made sure no one was coming and quickly injected a drug into Cody's arm. Then they left as quickly as they had come.

………………..

Oliver Walker yawned as he was woken up by the phone ringing in his parent's bedroom. He had been forced to return home and go to bed, leaving David at the hospital. Oliver knew David would be fine but he didn't like leaving him.

Oliver sat up when he heard his father talking anxiously. From the sound of his voice, something bad was happening. Oliver glanced at his clock. Four-thirty. Oliver got out of bed and made his way towards his parents room. His mother was sitting up in bed as his father paced back and forth while talking on the phone. Oliver's father, Tom, thanked the person he was talking to and hung up.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Oliver, walking into the room. Tom sighed and put the phone down.

"Dave went back into surgery. His spleen reacted to some of the drugs and has to be removed," replied Tom sadly. Oliver sighed. Man, poor David.

"Well, we should head over there so we can be with him after his surgery is done," exclaimed Oliver. Tom nodded. Oliver didn't bother to change out of his PJs and soon he and his parents were driving back to the hospital. They didn't notice the black sedan start to follow them.

……………..

_Cody wasn't sure what was going on. He was lying in what appeared to be an operating room. There were about a dozen doctors standing around him. Cody whimpered as one of the doctors held his lips back with some plastic clamps. Then a hose was forced down Cody's throat. He gagged as his stomach contents were pumped out. Cody thought he was dreaming but it felt so real. He couldn't move and could feel his stomach contents flowing up his throat. Cody was helpless as the procedure continued. _

……………..

When Emma woke up from her surgery at seven the next morning, she saw her ten-year-old brother Ryan sitting across the room.

"Emma?" Ryan said softly. Emma tried to open her mouth to speak but realized she couldn't because her lips were stitched up, so she nodded and motioned for him to come over to her. He got up and when he was by her side he grabbed her hand.

"I was so worried about you," he said as his eyes watered a little. "When I found out what happened to you I just didn't know what to do, and then…I found out you needed surgery…" Ryan had tears running down his face now.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you, you're my best friend Emma." Emma squeezed her brother's hand harder trying to tell him that they would never lose each other.

"You're belly infection started to act up again due to the trauma. You'll be having another surgery today, announced Ryan sadly. Emma sighed.

"I just wish you didn't have to deal with this, you don't deserve it, you're sweet and kind and never mean to anyone." Ryan looked down at his sister and smiled at her.

"I love you Emma." Emma looked up at her brother and nodded back at him trying to tell him that she loved him too.

Ryan left twenty minutes later so Emma could rest. He was supposed to meet his dad in the cafeteria. Ryan rounded a corner and found himself in a totally empty hallway. Strange. Before he could anything, four hands reached out and grabbed him. Ryan didn't get a chance to make a sound before someone gave him an injection and blackness took over.


End file.
